


掐死在摇篮里 Smothered in the Crib

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Pussy! Vergil, anti-woman hate speech, period
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: DV；Pussy! Vergil；Period；R18；强奸变合奸；走心pwp（暗示没有多少可以冲的部分（。；包含部分anti-woman hate speech（女性厌恶言论）；浴血奋战（。





	掐死在摇篮里 Smothered in the Crib

Dante一回来就闻到了浓烈的血腥味，较之一般的气味更为腐败和阴湿，他能确定这和他前两次闻到的味道是一样的，这更让他愤怒。他冲到浴室门口，大门果然被锁住了，里面有沉闷的喘息声，这次Dante没有在外面敲门或者等待，他直接压碎了这扇门，他看见他的兄弟，Vergil，匍匐在地上，阎魔刀被他自己插在肚子里，鲜血在地砖上汇成潺潺的小溪。他跨过碎裂的木头和玻璃，把他哥哥翻了过来，Vergil整张脸都是惨白的，琉璃般的眼珠子黯淡的看着他。Dante长腿一迈骑在对方身上，拧开了花洒，一只手掐着Vergil的下巴，一只手解开了自己的皮带。

“如果你那么想伤害自己的话，由我来代替你来做不是更好吗。”红衣的男人漫不经心的说。

Vergil的眼瞳转动了一圈，脸上出现了短暂的困惑，像是疑虑于他兄弟的危险发言，然后他反应了过来，怒气瞬间爬上了他的脸庞，他的愤怒如此深刻，在眉间和眼角划出犁沟，“DAN—TE!”他嘶吼出来，疼痛虽然消耗了他大部分的体力仍然留有挣扎的余地，他努力的想把幼于他的弟弟从身上掀下去，他成功了一半，Dante迅速反应过来压制住了他的手脚，，不知道他弟弟是怎么做到的，Vergil感觉Dante的体重全压迫到了他的上半身，肋骨正在咯咯作响。而阎魔刀被男人用空余的手拔出来，干脆利落、快而狠的插进了他的左手掌心，如同击中一只颤动的鸟翼。

“我说，老哥，你不能每个月都这么来一次。我不是说你的生理期，而是说你这几个月都试图把你的卵巢切下来。”Dante咂咂嘴，第一个月回来的时候他坐在‘宝座’上盖着色情杂志休息，然后就听见浴室‘哐！’的一声巨响，伴随着血的气味，他吓得蹦起来去查看发生了什么事，Vergil蜷缩在浴室的门口，红色浸染了他的裤子和大衣下摆。他老哥艰难的拄着阎魔刀爬了起来，钻进了浴室，把他拦在外面，而Dante就很后悔那次自己过于尊重他老哥的意愿没有闯进去。红色的血气淹没了惶恐不安的他，直到里面的动静停下来，他拧开了玻璃门，Vergil虚弱的倚在瓷砖墙壁上，肚子被打开一个缺口，出鞘的阎魔刀边扔着一个深红色的脏器，Dante宁愿自己的生理知识不要那么好。

他老哥的想法简单粗暴，坚持着不变的逻辑模式，如果每个月都来不可控制的流一次血的话，把造成恶果的器官割掉就好了。

可惜半魔的身体太强悍，愈治的能力太强，丢弃的部分依然会再度长出来。

可惜不知道是不是Vergil前半段岁月做这项事做的太得心应手，压抑的太过厉害，他再度回归后这幅崭新的身体在之前的重压下给了他的主人一个猛烈的反弹，连年长的半魔也被打倒在地，像是对于之前漠视存在的一个报复。

Dante压住Vergil乱弹的双腿，确定他老哥不会把靴子踹到他帅气的脸上，才慢条斯理的撕开了对方的裤子，他老哥还是真空的呢，所以才会被血染的这么明显，他看向Vergil的下体，心跳都停了一瞬，他虽然之前有猜到，但亲眼看到还是第一次，覆盖着薄薄的白色毛发的下半身，没有男性的特征，是在生理中被归于女性的那套器官。

一切糟糕事故的源头，或者说他们之前多年纠葛的转机，起源于那一树成人限定的花粉。

还是在魔界的时候，他和Vergil砍完树后找着合适的地点去打开回家的空间裂缝，路上他们砍断了一株像是食人花又像是猪笼草的植物，然后恶魔最后喷在空中的花粉就撒在了两人头上。

“老哥？”Dante犹犹豫豫的拽了拽自己的衣领，看了看自己的手，“我…觉得我好像不太对劲？”他像是打摆子一样一下冷一下热，他迷惑着看向Vergil，一些疯狂的想法就迅速占满了他大脑的每一寸，他的下半身也立刻充血硬了起来。那一瞬间他所有的理智全都罢工了，满心满眼都是面前的这个人。而Vergil，他的兄弟同样睁大了眼睛，白瓷的脸上泛出桃色。他们的胸口起伏着，走近彼此，Vergil带着手套的手摩挲着他的脸，而他也渴求的在那一小块皮革上蹭着。他们的眼睛都紧紧的抓住了对方，像是两个不放松的钩子。

“我想要你。”看来Vergil的脑髓也已经变成小鸟飞走了，年长的一直以理智著称的恶魔直白的说，Dante除了点头外什么都没法做，他的口腔溢满了唾液。

他们滚做一团，在魔界沟壑万千的土地上亲吻摸索着对方，实则就是两条狗在互舔，努力把自己的口水涂满对方的脸，

Dante的手从他迷乱的哥哥的胸口划向了腰腹，然后继续向下……下一秒他就被踢出了十米远，翻滚了两圈才停下，脑袋磕在地上，“停！！”Vergil大声呵斥到。

Dante花了好几秒才把自己从地上爬起来，他甩甩脑袋，勉强找回了一点脑细胞。他揉揉自己的后脑勺，哎哟都磕了一个鼓鼓的包。等他再看向Vergil，他哥也揉着自己的眉心，恢复过来还是那副寡淡的模样，似乎什么都没发生。

他们陷入了长达五分钟的沉默，“走吧。”他老哥说。Dante跟在哥哥的背后，完美的控制了自己的表情，努力让自己显得像个白痴而不是一个侦探。那会儿他的手往下面抓去……好像什么也没有抓到。

Vergil走在前面就像一阵呼啸而过的黑色龙卷风，他的衣摆在背后飞舞着，男人抑制住了自己一时的情迷意乱。他不确定Dante有没有发现，他希望Dante什么也不要知道，为了他们两个人都好。

他一出生就知道自己是不一样的，他是杂糅的，残缺的，不论从哪个方面来说都是不完整的。

他的父亲，Sparda，是个有着人类悲悯之心的恶魔，祥和的看着他，坚信着他会成为一个强大的存在，“不管Vergil是什么样，总归是我Sparda的孩子，会成为斯巴达家的荣耀的。”而他的母亲Eva，一个心大的美丽女性（心不大也不可能和恶魔结合还生下两个孩子了），只是忧愁了一小会儿就放开让Vergil自己成长了，“Vergil不管想做哥哥还是姐姐都是可以的，妈妈永远爱你。”

他看着他的弟弟，Dante，一个伪装成小天使的小恶魔，健康的，有活力的，完整的，牵着他的手，对他笑。

“我要做哥哥。”他这么对Eva说，这个时间点上，Sparda已经失踪不见了。想要保护弟弟， 想要保护妈妈，想要保护一家人。想要一家人在一起。

仅仅是决心也是不够的，还需要力量；在火焰从大宅升腾而起的时候，在金发女性浸没在鲜血的时候，在他被钉在无间地狱的墓碑上的时候，他由衷的体会到了这一点，他在那一刻成熟了，恶魔心理上的成熟带来了身体和性方面的成熟，他的力量几何倍的增长，本来拖着抱着才能用的阎魔刀如同天生就是他手臂的一部分，他拔起了他父亲的武器，劈向了恶魔，红色在他的视野里蔓延来开，在他的下半身蔓延开来，在他的世界蔓延开来。厌恶和恐惧，对自身弱小的鄙夷，成了他背上沉甸甸的负担。

等他把Dante领到合适的地放，用刀尖点了点前面的空气估量了一下，打算把他的弟弟扔进去就走人。

“你不打算和我一起？”Dante在他的背后说，没有一丝意外，也没有一丝妥协。他的兄弟难得聪敏了这一次。

“我只说了和你一起砍树，没有说和你一起回去。”Vergil嘲到。即便有这个想法，现在也没有，他和Dante还是离得越远越好，说不定还能相安无事。

“那就对不起了哥哥。”Dante歪着头看向他的兄长，但丁魔剑出现在他的手中，“我是绝对不会放手的。”而Vergil露出笑，同样摆好了架势。

等Dante付出惨烈的代价把他哥打晕后，一屁股坐在了地上，他很想控制自己的视线，可惜没有成功，他不自觉的向着对方的裤子飞快瞟了一眼。

啊，平的。

回忆结束，Dante艰难的咽了咽口水，身体迅速的躁动了起来，他哆嗦着伸出手，指腹刚刚碰到合拢的两瓣就被火热的触感给惊到了。他的耳边是Vergil连绵不绝的嘲讽和怒骂，他完全听不到。他尝试伸出手指探进去，浸入了一滩滑腻粘稠的液体，珊瑚红的肉壁迅速缠了上来。Vergil在被手指碰到的时候抽了一口气，这下他听到了的。

Dante的指甲在外面一圈的樱唇摩擦，更多透明的液体淌了出来，他不急着进入，手指在冒水的穴口细致的碾压，Vergil的腰肢和大腿剧烈的颤抖着，会阴已经泛出了红色，被摸着就受不了了吗。

他用两根手指撑开脆弱的地方，分开的空隙可以看见里面的收缩蠕动，他甚至摸到了某个小小的凸起。Vergil在那一刻像一条濒死的鱼弹跳了一下。只是揉捏了几下就已经肿胀充血显露出来。Dante抽出了手，他的裤子早就解开了，他屏住气扶着自己的硬挺捅了进去，他是故意的，压根没有顾忌被压在下面的人，他想让他体会这种痛苦，直到把层层叠叠的穴肉操翻。

Vergil在Dante强行插入的时候张大了嘴，发出了无声了尖叫，他没法止住身体在冰冷的地砖上颤抖着，冰雪白的睫毛扑打着垂落的水滴。

Dante摇动着自己的腰，带出血丝和一些粘液，Vergil画满水渍的脸上没有任何表情，花洒的水还在空中喷溅。男人闪动的眼睛望着虚空的天花板，有一种自卫式的冷漠和忍耐。Dante去啃咬身下人的唇瓣，没有得到任何回应。他还是强硬的控制了他哥哥的下颚，把自己的舌头压在对方的上面，他舔过牙齿锋利的尖端，尝到一些腥味，他的舌头被咬破了。他的一只手大力的揉搓的Vergil的胸脯，本来就显出云霞色的皮肤和肌肉更加艳丽。他把嘴里的血液和唾沫涂到对方的乳头上，那两处坚硬的像两颗小石子。

“我要杀了你。”Vergil压抑着自己的呻吟，Dante不断顶到最里面又拔出，纠匝的毛发刮挠着湿漉漉的内壁和外穴。他调整了一下脑袋的位置，看着他弟弟的方向，一字一句的说，他的兄弟没有露出任何慌张和退缩的表情，反倒是挑了挑眉，“好呀，我呀，一直在渴望着你，即使被你杀死也在所不惜。”

Dante说完就加快了节奏，大力的冲撞开来，红色的火焰和鳞甲在他的身体上炸裂开来，他看到Vergil淡然的表情消失了，背部不自觉的在地上滑动着后退，而Dante没有任何怜悯之心的把他老哥继续拖了回来操。Vergil的身下同样绽出蓝色的光，闪动着，不知道为何就是没有完全成型。Dante没有让自己完全进入魔人化的状态，除了下半身，这似乎只是一个威慑的态度，警告Vergil要听从他，不过他老哥显然不入此道。他盯着Vergil，看着对方的表情在他慢慢深入和胀大的情况下逐步崩溃，当他要射在他老哥里面的时候，他花了大力气去压制住对方，他不确定，他应该捏断了Vergil的左小腿骨，错了他一只手臂，而Vergil没有被钉住的那只手强硬的抵住他的脖子，他的喉结错位了，胸口断了两根到三根肋骨，幸好没有插进肺里。

Dante最后射了进去，足足好几波，Vergil在感受到体内一阵冰冷的液体冲刷的时候大声叫了出来。他们在短暂的空白后瞪视着彼此，气喘吁吁。

“我很抱歉，Vergil，如果我知道你反应这么强烈的话，我会温柔点的。”最先败下阵的是Dante，他小心翼翼的想把自己的老二撤出来，但他尴尬的发现自己似乎被卡住了，他的根部胀大成了一个类似于结的形状，正好堵住了Vergil狭小的穴口。他只好不上不下的继续保持着埋在对方体内的姿势。他甚至不知道到底发生了什么？但他有更要紧的事，他的哥哥瘫软在地砖上，全身都被打湿了，血和水，还有未消退的青紫掐痕，头发披落了下来，遮盖住了眼睛，。他轻声叫着他哥哥的名字，“Vergil？Vergil？哥哥？”

“杀了我吧。”他听见Vergil小声的从喉咙里流出着几个字，他的心狂跳起来。他感觉他接近了，他和Vergil真正的敌人，他哥哥愤懑痛苦的源头。他握住了这个人的肩膀。

“哥？Vergil？”他快速的呼唤对方的名字，他不敢直接掰过Vergil的脸，只好用指腹轻轻的磨蹭对方的脸颊和脖颈，没有反抗。

“杀了我吧。”他听到Vergil的悲泣。

你在哭吗，Vergil。他听见他的弟弟温柔的问道。

没有，他不会哭泣，他只会让那些走途无路的恶魔哭泣。

如果死掉就好了；  
如果那时候被你杀掉就好了；  
如果一开始…被掐死在摇篮里就好了。

就不用这样，一直一直的战败下去了。

“…发现了…自己的确什么也没法做好，说好的我们两个要相互帮助，和妈妈约定好的做哥哥的要照顾弟弟，结果最先忘记妈妈的话的人就是我……要去寻找更强大的力量，做了那么多错事，反而是留在人间里你变得比我更强大……连Mundus，也是你打败的，我什么也做不了；Nero…他一出生我抱都没有抱就抛弃了他，现在长成了一个大孩子了，他会讨厌我也是理所当然的…现在，什么也做不好，就只能这样了。”

所以就会想着，如果和你的身份交换一下会怎么样？你陷入我的境地，我走上你的路，结果是否有所不同？

如此厌憎着自己女性的那一面，所有的柔弱，胆怯，退缩，把失败都归结于自己的残缺上。作为男性是不完整的，作为女性也是不完整的。想要变得强大，想要成为父母的荣耀，想要成为家人的保护伞，想要巩固长子、兄长、父亲的身份地位。结果什么也没做到。

Vergil的前半生，是否定、厌憎、失败的一生。

他透过水雾看到弟弟失落、震撼的脸，“如果作为女性的话，真是太恶心了，流血，痛苦，会有渴求，自己又无时无刻想要被填满。想要被爱，想要被保护，想要很多很多。虽然没有，就是想要。”

“你不是那样的人。”他听到Dante沉静的开口，“你不是那样的人，Vergil。”他的弟弟重复到，“最开始的时候，知道你的小秘密的时候，的确是突然生了一种，啊，我可以掌控你的错觉呢。”

“呵。”年长的半魔冷笑了一声。

Dante的语调却是放松了下来，“对嘛，但你是Vergil呀，你怎么可能会被我控制呢。”

你的强大，自由，荣光，和尊严，和性别一毛钱关系都没有。你就是你，什么也改变不了你，谁也改变不了你，Vergil。

所以才会如此的爱你。

你遗弃了我这么多年，我依然爱你。

Dante的泪像是地中海的海水洒在Vergil的脸和胸口上，兄长天真的梦想让他的同胞弟弟感到悲凉。过去的问题，怎么能全部归罪于这个人。他又何时无辜过，如果他能再理解对方一下，分担一些这个人的责任，多信任一些，少一些自私和傲慢，会不会有所改变？

他们的猜疑和抗拒化作高塔上的那一刀，再多的仇恨、报复、鲜血都随着绝望的诀别被掩埋，直到多年后他再度将叛逆刺入这个人的体内，让Vergil宏大而卑微的悲剧史得以落幕。说实话他对爱呀什么的也完全不行，从很小的时候，握着他哥哥的手时候，就武断的觉得Vergil是最好的谁也比不上，而Vergil是他的。这种念头让他自食其果。尤其是他之后遇到的难得几个人，还领着Patty的时候遇到的Vergil曾经的小学同学，某个藏书家，Fortune的教皇，全特么对只见过一面的Vergil念念不忘。他心塞的想着Vergil不见踪影也是好的免得正常人类看到一个喜欢他一个。

想要Vergil，只是想要而已。

他拔出制住Vergil左手的阎魔刀扔到一边，手心的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，心中总有那么一处一直在淌血

如果你不要我了，就把我一起带走吧。

Vergil看着他哭的像个傻逼的兄弟，感觉自己有了个参照之后好像的确没怎么惨了，他的身体在地砖上舒展开来，被掰断的腿骨也再次长合在了一起。只要不是彻底分离，就有再度愈合，再度在一起的机会。

“要继续吗？”他问Dante，踢了踢腿，“你忍的很辛苦吧。”一直在他里面没拔出来。

“啊？”他弟弟像个小傻瓜一样。

“我…也算半个男人，大概能理解一些。类似于幻肢那种感觉。”

Dante一下笑了出来，“这是两种东西好吧，你是从哪儿学到的这个词呀。”

“手机上。”

冲动退潮后，留下的才是爱意。

Dante压着Vergil的背，拉着对方的腰提起了他老哥暖暖的屁股，向着里面操去，一下比一下深，Vergil没有动作也被带着晃动着身体，皮肤上蔓延着罂粟一般的红色。长子的头搁在被解放出来的手臂上，低低的喘息着，

白发的幼弟最后把赤裸的Vergil抱到了二楼的床上。楼下的花洒没有关，冲走了一切鲜血、精液、痛苦的过往和罪恶。他从后面抱住了Vergil，头贴在哥哥的背上。

“Nero，他是个又迟钝又敏感的小孩。”Dante说到这里笑了起来，“他过去几年被恶魔喊了好几次‘斯巴达的后裔’都没对我和他的关系有什么反应，你还是V的时候一出现，那小子就跟着你屁股后面跑了。你没发现他最近往事务所打电话特别勤快吗，而且，唔，他也没在你面前骂脏话了。”男人探身亲了亲他兄弟紧绷的脸颊，“他一直想着你回来。”

Vergil没有作声，他合上眼睛，睁开时把头往枕头里埋的更深，不让人看到他闪烁的双眼，“...是吗。”


End file.
